Boom
by itsLALA
Summary: Now that Austin ruined his relationship with Ally, he has to fight to get her back. However, Ally's having none of it! "I never want to see you again, Austin!" - Sequel to Take Me or Leave Me - Austin/Ally x Dez/Trish - OOC - AU -
1. Aloneness

**Boom**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

**Aloneness**

* * *

********READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY****** This story is going to be different…The entire thing is going to be a flashback! Therefore, it's going to be told in **_italic_ **font while the parts that AREN'T in flashback is going to be told in **basic font** get it and all the lyrics will be in BOLD! Get it? Hopefully!**

**The song I've used in this chapter is called Boom by Anjulie!**

**TO GET ANY INFORMATION ON ANY OF MY STORIES PRESENT OR FUTURE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FF_itsLALA I'll answer questions as well. ALL info on updates, hiatuses, and new stories will be there!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally stood on center stage with a dimmed spotlight shining down on her. She was dressed in a coral evening gown while her hair was pinned up in an elegant up-do. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as she prepared herself for the music to start. This would be the very first time she got to sing on a formal stage and not only that; this would be the first time she sang one of her own songs! She let out her breath when she heard the music start to play.

Ally waited for the music to cue and then she opened her mouth, a melancholy sound coming from her diaphragm, "**I'm getting myself in something I don't wanna, I'm getting caught up in him but I don't wanna. I'm getting off track and I can't control a thing.**"

_Saturday, November 28, 2014. _

_Austin. That's a name she couldn't get out of her head for more than 10 minutes. Ever since she left him outside of her door she couldn't stop thinking about him and his confession. Ally so badly wanted to believe him and everything he was saying but she had so much trouble with trust in her life that she couldn't bring herself to trust him right now. He had hurt her so badly and now that he's proclaiming his love for her randomly, it makes her believe that he's only saying it because he thinks its what she wants to hear._

_It's not._

_Trish tried reaching out to Ally as well. Trish thought it was her job to sit Ally down and tell her that Austin has been just as miserable and if not, worse. Ally didn't believe anything she was saying; Trish was biased. Ally only realized a few days later that Austin had broken her. She never doubted people as much as she was doing right now__. S__he realized that he had hurt her so badly that she had built cement wall__s__ around her feelings and shut everybody out. _

_It was his fault._

_Ally shut her eyes tightly as she felt her personality slip away from her slowly. She was losing herself and she hated it; she had promised herself she'd never let a guy damage her this badly again __she wasn't going to let anybody do this to her again._

_Dez was worried about Ally. He would consider himself lucky if he got to see her for an hour of the day__.__S__he was always locked away in her room and wouldn't come out for anything. It's been 5 months since the whole ordeal happened and Ally was feeling it bad. She had lost weight and Dez __was __worried for her safety. Dez knew the tr__uth__; Austin was just as bad as Ally, he felt like a jerk for ever saying the things he did to her and he wanted nothing more than to let Ally know how much he was sorry and how much he really did love her. Granted, Dez wanted to punch Austin in his face incredibly hard for what he did to his best friend but he didn't. _

_The three of them, Trish, Austin, and himself, would meet up sometimes and talk about the progress Ally was making. They'd do that at least once every two weeks and he saw the way the news would affect Austin. It was clear he really did have genuine feelings for Ally, but she wasn't having it. When she'd come out of her bedroom he'd see that she was wasting away in there and slowly she was__dying. He advised her to start doing something she loved again because then it would take Austin off her mind. _

_She started writing songs._

_It didn't go as planned though; she would start writing songs about Austin. About how ang__ry__ he made her feel and how he had hurt her so badly that she couldn't recognize love from hate, she was depleting in front of Dez's own eyes. He realized though that she started writing another song, and she'd been stuck on this song for at least a week. Usually, she'd finish her song within 2 days but clearly this song was different. _

_This song made Ally come out of her room more often and she'd sit on their couch and brainstorm her next lyric. Or she'd just sit there and stare out of the window__.__ Dez never dared to interrupt her, afraid he'd send her back to her bedroom and she wouldn't come back out for the day. That's why Dez occupied the kitchen with his girlfriend while Ally sat in the living room cross-legged on the couch staring into her lap at the leather book she had lying there and a fluffy red pen in her right hand. She bit on her lip as she stared into space, not moving a muscle. _

_Dez watched her intently knowing she couldn't see him. She had her back towards him. He sighed realizing she had taken a liking to wearing old sweatpants and big washed out t-shirts that were too big for her. He didn't even know when the last time she washed her hair was because she always had it in the same messy bun on the very top of her head. He shook his head as he looked towards his girlfriend looking for comforting words._

"_You're worrying about her too much. She's fine, Dez."_

_The redhead just shook his head at his long time girlfriend as he slumped his shoulders forward as he leaned his forearms onto their table, "No. You guys don't know Ally like I do. She'll be like this until she feels like it's appropriate to feel otherwise; she's extremely stubborn. She'll continue to be like this until she dies and gets her point across."_

_Trish sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Austin's the same way but he'll get over it as well. They'll deal with it themselves, in their own way. They'll work it out, Dez. I promise you." Dez knew that promise was heavier than she made it seem that's why he didn't take her word and just nodded silently. He looked over at the silent brunette a few feet away from them and let his eyes linger._

_Ally wasn't stupid. She didn't understand why people took her for a fool. She was extremely awa__re__ of two things, 1. Dez was staring at her and 2. He and Trish were talking about her. Lowering their voices was not going to fool her. She had amazing hearing and Dez from all people should have known this. Though, she didn't care enough to turn around and say something; she hadn't spoken to anybody in 2 weeks._

_She liked the way isolation felt._

_Besides, she was preoccupied with this stupid song. She had the beat and the way she wanted the song to go in her head but she just couldn't pen the lyrics. It was bothering her to no end and she so badly wanted to give up…and she tried! But every time she'd put the book down the lyrics would just fly all around her mind and as soon as she'd pick up the book; gone, the lyrics were gone. She thought she'd need a change in scenery because she has so many memories in that bedroom from the past 5 months and they weren't at all pleasant. So she'd come to the living room hoping for inspiration, but she was just as stuck down here as she was up there. _

_Though, the openness and clean air was comforting. _

_She stared down at the worn leather book in her lap with an intensified glare, hoping the book would become inferior to her and write its own lyrics. No such luck. She let her head drop slightly and she felt her body relax slightly. She was done stressing about this song, she would just take 5 minutes to relax and then she'd resume, but right now she just wanted to relax. She laid her head back on the couch and let her eyes shut. However, she opened them right after, as soon as she closed them she had a lyrical line in her head and she didn't want to pass this moment. _

_**I tell myself 'no I'm not gonna do this', I promise myself 'no I'm not gonna do this'. Doesn't matter what he says, I know he's no good for me, no, no, no, no. **__Ally let a small barely there grin appear on her face, it wasn't the best line but she knew it was going to become something big, something huge, something she hadn't ever done before. She closed her book rationalizing that she had done enough for tonight and she was just going to go to bed because being awake was stressing her out. _

_She uncrossed her legs and began to walk around the couch to exit the living room. Once she got up she saw from her peripheral vision that Dez turned his head abruptly back to Trish as if to pretend he wasn't watching her this entire time. Ally rolled her eyes at his obviousness and turned to look at him, catching Trish's eyes. _

"_I saw you," she said in an unenthusiastic tone as she saw Dez's shoulders slump further. Her voice was rough and hoarse due to the fact she hadn't used her voice in at least 14 days. She shook her head and continued her journey up the stairs and into her bedroom. _


	2. Bravery

**Boom **

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

**Bravery**

* * *

**You guys, I'm going to need reviews in order to continue writing this. So many of you were excited for this sequel and now that it's here, I'm receiving 4 reviews. It doesn't make sense to me, and the fact that I'm writing this with a broken elbow (if you guys weren't reading 'Husband Zoned' I told them there) I just want to know if people are reading this story and if you guys like it. Please, leave your feedback.**

_**************And for ANY info on new stories, hiatuses, chapter updates, or future stories follow me on Twitter at FF_itsLALA , the link is on my profile. I'll follow you back. Also, if you have any questions, you can just ask me there. All the news on ANY story/one-shot will be there.*****************_

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The writing process was long and gruesome but she finally finished a song she was extremely proud of and wished to share with the world. She was glad she had connections where she could perform at a live elegant place such as this grand hall, she'd have to thank the owners again once she finished the performance.

Ally gave the crowd a small smile as she watched their reaction to her vocals. She didn't believe she was an amazing singer because she knew she wasn't; but she did know she had talent and for that she was extremely grateful once she saw the crowd reacting pleasantly to the song. She looked back behind stage discreetly at the man standing on the sidelines watching her proudly, "**I'm telling myself it's not a good idea, but the more I hesitate the more I fall for him. I'm tryin' to erase his face from my memory.**"

_Sunday, November 29, 2014._

"_I don't want to hurt her," Dez explained as he sat at a round wire table in a small bistro with his girlfriend, "She's vulnerable right now." _

_Trish shook her head having about enough of Dez's excuses, "No, Dez. She's a big girl; it sounds as if you're the one that feels like he's going to get hurt. She'll understand…" she trailed off not wanting to push it, "Did you two plan to live together for the rest of your lives?" Dez sulked realizing she was right, he'd never admit it out loud but he was afraid to live Ally by herself, they've lived together for many years already. It was like moving out of his parent's home all over again. Of course, he had Ally at the time to help him through it. _

_In reality, he was afraid to leave Ally because in a way he thought it was like moving away from Ally completely. He didn't want to lose her, but Trish was right he had to stop acting as if he wanted to spend his life with Ally opposed to Trish. He nodded his head, "I get it, it's just hard for me. She's been my best friend since birth and I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be without her. I never knew the chance would show itself so soon," he stated with an exasperated look on his face. _

_Trish narrowed her eyes, "So soon? Do you think we're going too fast?" She asked suddenly nervous and slightly offended, "We won't move in with each other if you think that…" she trailed off scared of his reaction and answer. However, she was relieved once she saw him shake his head frantically, "No. I want to do this, I think its right. Yes, we are moving extremely fast but I don't care; it feels right. I love you."_

"_I love you too," Trish smiled sweetly. _

_Ally couldn't but let the tears roll down her cheeks. She was a mess, her life was a mess; she hasn't been back to work for a month now and she would be extremely surprised if her job was still there waiting for her if she did want to go back. They probably replaced her. She exhaled as she thought about how her life changed within a year. She would have been better off not knowing __**him**__. He ruined her. _

_It was Dez who told Ally to go to the lounge and talk to Jenna and Luc about her leave of absence. Ally did tell them that she needed time off and they had given her 3 weeks because she deserved it but she had taken these 3 weeks and turned them into a month. Dez wasn't sure what was going through Ally's head but she shouldn't be doing this. Therefore, Ally had found herself dressed…or looking a fraction more presentable than she was yesterday. In dark blue jeans, a brown fall leather jacket and her knee high brown boots. She left her hair in the greasy messy bun on the top of her head, grabbed her keys and left the house for the first time in a month._

_Ally couldn't hide away from the world anymore, she had to prove to herself that she was brave enough to face people even in her worse times. She had to. __The sun blinded her; she didn't remember what the sun looked like to be honest. She lost sight of everything, everything that mattered._

"_Ally, where have you been? Dez told us you were in bad shape, we got worried once you didn't come back from your leave," Jenna stated as soon as she spotted Ally walking through the back doors. Eyes red and face puffy. Jenna stepped back, "Allycake, what's wrong?"_

_She hated the sympathetic looks she was getting from Jenna and Luc and some of the dancers who knew her, she wasn't a side show. Ally shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it…I just came back to tell you that I'm okay knowing you replaced me."_

_Luc's eyes widened, "Replace you? Hunny we couldn't find another girl like you even if we tried…and we didn't."_

_Ally's heart swelled at the compliment and nodded her head, "But if you want to-"_

"—_Ally, we don't. Now stop this and come back tomorrow ready to work."_

_Ally felt mixed emotions about that, on one hand she wanted to continue to stay home and sulk and on the other she missed making money and performing. She nodded her head, "Alright."_

_On her way out she bumped into Katherine, "Oh, I'm sorry…" Ally trailed off not looking up and trying to side step the person. However, Katherine blocked her, "Ally…"_

_Ally looked up and saw the blonde female looking down on her, "I would like to talk to you."_

"_Yeah, well I would like to leave."_

_Katherine sighed, "Please. I know I don't deserve the time of day but please, I never got the chance to apologize or anything."_

_Ally sighed, if she were to leave and go home now she'd be by herself for hours until Dez came back from wherever he was, "What do you want, Katherine?" _

_The blonde led Ally over to her table which was in the middle of the lounge and the two sat down, Ally with more hesitance, "I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have ever come between your relationship with Austin and the fact that I went out of my way to do so is inexcusable."_

_Ally nodded her head agreeing with everything the female was saying, "It was."_

"_I ruined something beautiful for my own selfish reasons. And I only went out of my way to ruin it because I wanted to prove to myself I didn't really like females…" She trailed off her voice lowering as Ally's eyes widened. "Ally, I'm a lesbian. Austin rejecting me made me realize that, and I didn't want to admit it to myself so I tried to break you two up. However, I met someone pretty special along the way." She stated as her eyes wandered and Ally followed her gaze until they fell on Roxy. _

"_You and Roxy?" Katherine nodded her head, a blush on her face, "Yes, Roxy and I."_

_There was a pause, "And I know I'm probably in no position to be saying this or giving you advice but; please forgive Austin for everything he has said. I know he didn't mean it, he was probably just hurt and confused. It was a pretty big secret. He's hurting just as much as you and if not worse, you two belong together and the fact he's still around waiting for you, it says something."_

_Ally shook her head, "You wouldn't know."_

"_Actually, I would. I visited Austin the other day, he is staying at his parents house because he won't cook for himself or clean, nothing like that. So if he were to stay on his own he'd starve to death. Trish brought him over and his parents have been worried about him ever since. He won't tell them what happened and they have been trying to look for you but they can never reach you. Besides, they're really busy on the green community they're building."_

_Ally's eyes narrowed at the newfound information, "He probably doesn't even want to see me."_

_Katherine scoffed, "Now we both know that's not true."_

_About to deny the entire thing and tell her she was crazy, Katherine cut her off, "Look, I have to go now. Roxy is waiting for me, but just remember what I said. I'm not lying Ally, I've turned a new lead and I intend on being the best person I can be. Just, remember, he's been waiting for you."_

_Ally watched the bad girl gone good walk away from her and sat there contemplating everything she was just told. Was Austin really waiting for her? _

.


	3. Confidence

**Boom**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 3

**Confidence**

* * *

**So, I have a new story…two actually…I know, I'm taking on too much. I said I wasn't going to write anymore. I have a trilogy out, 'Brother Zoned' and a new story completely, 'She's an Upstate Girl'. Please, go read both; I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Short filler chapter.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ally frowned to herself, a big part of her wanted to go up to that house and knock on the door demanding an answer as to why he treated her so bad, why he called her those horrible names, why he left her to be embarrassed. The other part of her wanted to drive away and never come back, he didn't deserve the time of day from her especially after what he put her through. She didn't deserve this, nobody deserved this and he was making her feel worthless and making her hate herself. She was sulking over a guy she didn't want anymore…Who was she kidding? Her body yearned to be held by him again, but she wouldn't give in. She couldn't give in. If she gave in she wouldn't ever forgive herself._

_So she drove away._

"_Ally?" She heard Dez's voice call out once he walked into their quiet home. Ally didn't say anything, she didn't need to he'd find her eventually. She was right, he found her within 30 seconds. Ally watched as he walked into the living room slowly and had a look on his face. It wasn't a look she recognized and apart of her was scared because of that. How was she supposed to get back to reality if she didn't even recognize Dez? _

_She watched him sit on the couch in front of her and she narrowed her eyes, he'd always come beside her…"So, I just got back from lunch with Trish." Ally nodded her head not knowing where he was going with this. He twiddled his fingers and then made eye contact with her again, "She was talking about moving into a bigger place. Somewhere nice, somewhere that fits a family possibly." _

_Ally understood what he was trying to say and wasn't having any of it. There was so much going on in her life right now she didn't understand how Dez could just drop a bomb on her like that adding to the stress in her life. She stood up abruptly and walked away; was he leaving her because she wasn't acting like her normal self? She'd change soon, she was almost done sulking. He just needed to give her time, she needed time. _

_She rubbed her face and felt the tears starting to fall down her face, why was he leaving her? Everyone was leaving her! She choked back the sob that was threatening to escape as she fell into her bed. Her parents were right, she wouldn't amount to anything in life, she'd be alone, and no one would love her. They were right. She let the sob escape her hoarse throat and the sound that emitted sounded something of a dying cat. She cleared her throat and let the tears flow, she wasn't crying because Dez wanted to move in with his girlfriend, she wasn't crying because Austin had hurt her immensely, she was crying because she was pathetic. _

_She was letting people run her life and ruin her dreams. She let her parents crush her dreams of being a famous singer so many times and she was letting them crush her hopes of every being happy. She didn't want that for herself at all. Now she was letting Austin ruin her happiness and ruin who she was, she couldn't recognize herself when she looked into the mirror and that's why she covered them with blankets a few months ago. Ally hadn't looked in a mirror in a long time and today was the first time she did in a very long time. She didn't like what she saw and she was sure Dez didn't either. She couldn't help but think she was a big part in why he was leaving her. _

_She heard a knocking on her door and ignored it. She knew it was Dez, who else would it be? She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillows. Dez wouldn't get the best of her either, she'd change and everyone is going to see it. They'd regret ever messing with her, she'd become heartless, she'd be cold and void; they won't know what hit them._

"_Baby…"_

_Who was she kidding? She couldn't be that person. That wasn't who she was. She was a warm open person with an attitude. She couldn't be an asshole because that's not who she was, that was Katherine and Trish. Not her. _

_She heard her door opening and she closed her eyes shut tightly. She felt the bed sinking in and she knew Dez was lying beside her, "Ally, please…It was hard for me to decide. Trish made a great point as well…" he trailed off afraid of her reaction. Ally didn't budge; she wasn't going to cave in just yet. _

"_She pointed out that I was being more committed to you than I was to her. She's my girlfriend, not you. See said we move like we planned to spend the rest of our lives together; that's not the case. You know that and I know that. We need to move out and commit with other people. I made this point last year when we first met Trish and…yeah," he trailed off, "I need to do this to keep Trish happy…"_

_He was cut off by an unfamiliar noise, "But does it make you happy?" _

_Shocked Ally spoke to him directly for the first time in months and spoke wise words he immediately jumped at it, "Yes. Trish makes me extremely happy; I'd do anything to keep her that way. Her happiness makes me happy." _

_Ally nodded her head slowly, barely visible, "You do what you have to do Dez." _

_Dez squinted his eyes at her words, "Please don't be mad at me, Ally. I'm doing this for me." Ally nodded her head as she rolled over and sat up in her bed, "I'm not mad. I'm sad you're leaving, but you have to do what you have to do. I understand, now…if you'd excuse me. I have to do something," she stated confidently as she walked out of her bedroom doors leaving a confused and shocked Dez behind on her bed. _


	4. Difference

**Boom**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

**Difference**

* * *

**You guys, please review.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ally was determined. She realized that she had made a mistake, and that mistake was allowing herself to wallow away into nothing for a year. She shouldn't have let Austin do this to her, she was better than this. It hurt her incredibly that he had said what he did on the beach that day but she thought that he would apologize for it sooner than he did. And once she thought about it, those words weren't something you could apologize for. Those words cut deep. _

_It wasn't long before she found herself outside of Austin's parent's house and found herself walking up the stairs. It took a great amount of confidence to climb the stairs and even get out of the car, she hadn't seen Austin in a year and she really wondered what he looked like now. It saddened her knowing that if he hadn't found out about her job or if he hadn't said the things he did when he did find out about her job; they'd still be dating, and it would have been a year. Ally shook her head trying to rid herself of any happy thoughts; she was going to walk into this with a clear mind. _

_She knocked on the door and waited patiently. _

_It took almost a full minute for someone to open the door. "Oh, Ally, hunny!" Mimi cried as she pulled the small girl into her arms, "Its so nice to see you again, come in, please." She ushered the girl into the home and brought her into the living room, "I'm so glad to see you, Austin-"_

"—_Mrs. Moon, please…let me say why I'm here before we jump to conclusions."_

_Mimi silenced herself as she nodded her head, "Of course, dear. Silly me." Ally smiled lightly, "I just need to speak to Austin, just to clear the air on some things. Please, can you tell me where he is?" Ally asked the aging woman. _

"_Unfortunately, he stepped out with his father an hour ago. He hadn't gone outside for a long time and he has even taken some time off of work because of the way he's feeling. He won't tell me what happened though, nobody will. I'm so in the dark about my own son and I'm incredibly worried; please, Ally, tell me what happened. He's always hallucinating about you and seeing you everywhere, he doesn't know what to believe anymore. Please, tell me so I can help!" _

_Ally saw the pleading in the woman's eyes and saw the way her face wrinkled a little bit more due to stress and Ally really did feel bad. However, she knew she couldn't do it. It wasn't her job to inform Mimi on things going on in Austin's life. If Austin wanted to tell her, he would have by now. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Moon I can't. It's Austin job to do this, I just came to talk to him. Though, I can tell you that you have nothing to worry about. Austin will get back to normal and you'll have nothing to worry about, I assure you." _

_Mimi nodded her head not liking the response she got but appreciating Ally's honesty, "Alright, well they should be back any minute now so you can just wait here. I was just finishing lunch," she stated as she stood up to walk back to the kitchen. And not even five minutes later Ally heard the front door open and the bustle of men in the front door way. Ally stood abruptly, her heart pounding out of her chest. She wasn't sure why she was here anymore. She wanted to run out of the backdoor and never come back but she knew that'd hurt Mimi even more and even Austin, if he cared. _

_She turned to face the arch way of the living room and watched as Austin and his father walked by not noticing her. Ally's breathe caught in her throat as she saw his profile. He looked unkempt and he looked unhealthy. He didn't look the same way he did when she last saw him on the beach. Her heart ached for him but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She watched as he walked away but then slowed his pace and then came to a full stop. She watched him shake his head and put his head in his hands before continuing to walk, not looking back once. _

"_It's really me, Austin. I'm really here. It's not a hallucination."_

_Austin stopped walking again and he turned around slowly. Ally saw the tears on his face falling down his hallow cheeks. She saw his eyes blood shot red with dark circles underneath them and his face blotched. Ally shook her head; she didn't recognize him at all. This wasn't her Austin. She saw him fast walk to her and move like he was about to hug her but he suddenly stopped himself, afraid she'd leave if he did. _

"_Ally…" his hoarse voice trailed off. _

_She nodded her head, "Yes, it's me Ally." She then knew Katherine wasn't lying. Austin was in worse shape than she was and she truly felt bad for it but a part of her knew he deserved it. He shouldn't have said what he did because if he didn't say it they wouldn't be in this position currently. _

_She stepped closer to him and heartbreakingly watched him step back, "I'm not going to bite you, Austin." He shook his head, "No. But you might leave me again." She shook her head, "Not right now, no. I need to talk to you about some things." _

_Austin scratched the back of his neck, "About what?" She noticed his speech was slower and much more slurred. And she closed her eyes; did she really do this to him? Was this the end result in what happened between them? Things couldn't end like this, it had to get better._

"_I can't mention them down here; can we go up to your room?"_

_Austin's own breathe hitched in his throat at the mention of his room and them being alone together, he nodded his head though. He turned his back and started walking and every 5 seconds he'd turn his head to see if she were still there. "I'm not leaving, Austin. I'll always be behind you." _

_Austin stopped at her words and put a hand on her waist and brought her beside him. A shock running through both of them at the sudden contact, a contact they missed dearly, "No. Now you'll always be beside me." He changed positions and continued walking with her beside him the entire time. _

_Soon enough they reached his bedroom and he closed the door hesitantly, "Did you tell my mother anything?" Ally shook her head, "She asked but I didn't." He nodded his head appreciatively. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Ally sighed as she took in his room; it was messy, extremely messy and smelled of old food. She knew Austin changed but this change was for the worse, she regretted ever spending a year without contacting him. He shouldn't be like this, ever._

_She looked up at him, "Why'd you do that to me? Why'd you hurt me so bad and then tell me you love me hours later? Because there is a clear difference between love and hate." _


	5. Evolutions

**Boom**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

**Evolutions**

* * *

**Let's try to reach 44 reviews for this week guys! I won't be able to update for a little while because I'm going away for the week with my boyfriend. I'll be out of the country so I won't have access to my computer. Therefore, since there will be a wait, I'll give you guys what you want in this chapter…maybe.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Austin couldn't find the words to describe how happy he was when he saw the one woman he couldn't get out of his head for the past year. He knew that he couldn't have been hallucinating because as soon as he walked through the front door he smelled her, he sensed her. When he'd hallucinate about her he never smelt her; he only just saw her. This time was different. He didn't want to be disappointed though so he didn't get his hopes up; he didn't even try to look for her. He just wanted to go straight to his bedroom and sleep for the rest of the day; like he normally would. _

_However, something stopped him._

_He heard her voice. When he walked by the living room the sense got stronger and so did the smell. He wanted to cry so badly because he knew he was going crazy. He needed help, he was going mental and he didn't know what to do. He felt his eyes watering and his vision becoming cloudy and he frantically wiped at his face. He couldn't cry anymore, he spent too much of his life crying the past year. But when he heard her voice, the soft, angelic, beautiful voice that he learned to love so much; he couldn't help it. He let the tears fall but he didn't turn around because he was afraid, he was afraid he was also hearing things. He didn't want to be let down. _

"_It's really me, Austin. I'm really here. It's not a hallucination."_

_She knew about those? That was the first thing to go through his mind. He felt embarrassed but it didn't last long because he immediately turned around and walked over to her, so incredibly happy that he was seeing her. She was telling him that it was actually her, she wasn't going anywhere. He moved to hug her but immediately pulled away. He didn't want to touch her, he was afraid that if he touched her then his hands would go right through her and she'd disappear. He didn't want to be let down again. He didn't want her to leave him again. _

_Why would she come to find him now when she had the entire year to? It didn't make sense. He didn't trust this. _

"_Ally…" Austin didn't use his voice a lot and when he did it was always foreign to him. He cleared his throat. "Yes, it's me Ally." _

_Austin took in every feature on her face, every inch of her body and a big part of him wanted to just grab her and never let go. She looked horrible. He didn't know what was going through her head but he really badly wanted to know. Her hair was dirty and in a loose bun on the top of her head, her face was pale and blotched with red spots proving she had been crying. Her eyes were wider than ever and usually he loved that about her; her big eyes, but they looked sunken in and hallow. Her cheeks bones were protruding from her face and her lips were a thing pale line that he didn't ever remember kissing. This wasn't his Ally. _

_He looked down to her body and almost flinched, her wrists were skeleton skinny and her clothes that usually fit her like a second skin were now hanging off of her like it were five sizes too big. He shook his head at what he was seeing, this wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be going through this. He stepped back when she stepped towards him and he saw her eyes flash an emotion, "I'm not going to bite you, Austin." He shook his head right after, "No. But you might leave me again." It broke his heart to speak his biggest fear and be so vulnerable in front of her, hallucination or not. _

_He watched her shake her head as she spoke, "Not right now, no. I need to talk to you about some things." _

_He scratched the back of his neck, "About what?" _

"_I can't mention them down here; can we go up to your room?" _

_His heart rate started to speed up at the mention of the two of them going up into his room alone. It's been months since he's been alone with Ally and he was afraid of what would happen if he let it happen again. He wouldn't be able to control his emotions and he'd probably try kissing her or worse and then it would ruin everything. He didn't want that to happen. He led the way to his room anyways and kept looking back every few seconds afraid she'd disappear. _

"_I'm not leaving, Austin. I'll always be behind you." _

_He stopped at her words. They weren't right; he didn't want her to follow him. He wasn't the best type of person to follow; he didn't want her to follow his ways. They were supposed to lead together, not lead and follow. He put his hand on her waist and brought her beside him. He couldn't ignore or deny the electrical shock he felt running through his veins when he did so. He knew at that moment that she was real, she was there. He had to bite on the inside of his lip to stop the smile from forming on his face. She was here. _

"_No. Now you'll always be beside me." _

_Worried that Ally had told his mother something that could upset her he questioned her as soon as they reached his bedroom, "She asked, but I didn't." He nodded his head appreciatively. He was glad that although she hated him to the very core she had the decency to not say certain things and keep her mouth shut. Breaking a very awkward silence he asked her what she wanted and his heart stopped almost immediately, "Why'd you do that to me? Why'd you hurt me so bad and then tell me you love me hours later? Because there is a clear difference between love and hate." _

_He didn't know what to say to that, she was right; he shouldn't have done or said the things he did. He put her through so much and he didn't even think twice about it. He said awful things towards her that would hurt her for the rest of her life and he knew now that he was wrong for doing so. He struggled to find his words as he watched Ally stare at him with impatient eyes, "Answer me, Austin!" She urged._

_Austin flinched at the tone in her voice. She was getting angry he could tell, and he didn't want that to happen because if it did; she'd never listen to reason. He had to hurry up and explain himself. It was funny too, because he had rehearsed this every day since it happened and it always ended in him getting slapped. He was afraid. _

"_I-I I wasn't thinking, Ally…" he trailed off not sure if that was the right words to use, "I mean…I didn't mean to hurt you, you have to know that…" he struggled again, "I was just shocked. I-I didn't know what to believe. I mean I, I understand how you felt…I felt like that too but for an entirely different reason. I lost the love of my life that day and I regret it everyday. I-I just want to take everything back…" He trailed off as he wore a conflicted expression, "I just miss you." _

_Ally stood there, "No!" She exclaimed, "I am not the love of your life because if I was you wouldn't have treated me so badly!" She shook her head frantically as the tears fell down her face, "If you cared you wouldn't have stopped giving up! You would have fought for me!" _

"_Ally I couldn't! I was heartbroken! I didn't know what to do!" _

_Ally, "I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep!" _

_Austin, "I couldn't go back to work knowing that's where I first met you." _

_Ally, "I didn't go back to work knowing that's what messed us up in the first place!" _

_Austin, "I couldn't even look at another girl knowing you hated me." _

_Ally, "I didn't even leave the house, Austin! I didn't see the sun for almost a full year!"_

_Austin, "Do you know how hard it was seeing Trish and Dez so happy?!"_

_Ally, "And then I find out Dez is moving in with Trish because I'm being depressing."_

_Austin, "All I wanted in life was to be happy, with you! Marry you!"_

_Ally, "But I was angry at myself and the world, you know why?"_

_Austin, "And it's all because I'm crazy about you; I love you, Ally!" Ally, "Because I realized I'm head over heels in love the guy who broke my heart so bad!" _

_The two red in the face adults stood there with their chests heaving up and down trying to catch their respective breaths due to the shouting they just did. Austin didn't know what to think, he didn't know all of that. Austin ran a hand through his hair as he turned his back towards her, he didn't know what to say; he had to collect his thoughts before he said anything stupid. However, he didn't need to speak first because she started to speak. _

"_I love you, Austin," she emphasized on the 'you'. Austin's heart swelled at the words, "I don't want to fight, I don't want to lose you…because I love you." _

_Austin felt a years worth of pain slowly starting to fade as he continued to listen to her confess her love for him. He turned back to face a sobbing Ally and he walked over to her, his arms ached to grab her and hold her and a part of him told him to do it…so he did. _

_Ally completely broke down in his arms and clung to him like a fabric softener to clothing. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want to lose him again, he was the best thing that happened to her and she didn't want to go through this pain again. _

"_Don't you ever leave me again," he mumbled into her hair as he kissed the crown of her head. He tightened his grip on her as he breathed in. She shook her head as she hiccupped, "No, never." He smiled for the first time in a year. _

_This was progress, this was an evolution. _


	6. Family

**Boom**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

**Family**

* * *

**This story is almost done! Maybe like 2 chapters left. Let's try to get 52 reviews for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's been 2 months since Ally and Austin had made up. They didn't start dating straight away, they had to be friends at first and gradually start dating. It took them a month to do that. They missed each other too much. Therefore, they had been dating for only a month. Trish and Dez supported them fully and told them they'd always be there for both of them and to never hesitate to come to them for help._

_They both appreciated that._

_Ally had gone back to work when she said she would and she finally completed the song she had been struggling with for the past few months. She was proud of it but decided it wasn't the type of song to sing on a burlesque stage. She badly wanted to get out of the burlesque lounge and move on to bigger things but she knew she couldn't, she had no experience. Trish and Dez had been looking for nice houses around the area and decided on a home near Ally's house, it was big, had four bedrooms and a large backyard, much like Ally's house. The two were moving in today._

_Austin walked up to Ally who was in her kitchen preparing the four of them tea before they all had to move furniture back and fourth into their new home. "Hey Lee, I have to talk to you." Ally felt her knees go weak at the nickname he gave her and her heart fluttered once he kissed the side of her head. She turned to him, "I actually have to talk to you as well."_

_He smiled, "Great, you go first."_

_She blushed, "Well, I was wondering…since Dez is moving out and moving in with Trish, his girlfriend. I was wondering since I'd have this big home to myself and since you live in an apartment…why not just, you know…" she trailed off nervously._

_Austin chuckled and kissed her lips, "Yes, I'll move in with you." She smiled brightly and hugged him around his neck tightly, "Great!" She squealed noticeably happy, "We can do it next weekend!" She planned. Austin nodded his head, "Whenever you want hunny."_

_She smiled and ran out of the room to go tell Dez but immediately came back, "Oh yeah, you wanted to talk to me?" She grinned. Austin chuckled again, "I have a surprise for you." He ensured her as he led her to a quieter area, "My mom has a friend named Jimmy Starr. They've been friends since high school and he owed my mother a favour. I told her about your musical talents and she told me she could get Jimmy out to a gala where you could perform and he could see if he'd want to sign you or not. He's been looking for fresh new talent and is interested in hearing you perform."_

_Ally's eyes widened, "Shut up!"_

_Austin laughed, "I'm so serious."_

_Ally jumped on her boyfriend and kissed his face passionately, "Austin!" She screeched happily._

_"I'm guessing you agree?" He asked in a teasing tone. She nodded her head frantically, "This is what I've been waiting for! Oh my, when is it?!"_

_He scratched the back of his neck, "Friday night?" Her eyes widened as she swatted his chest, "That's tomorrow, Austin!" She exclaimed as she ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. "What's going on?" Dez asked confused as he watched his best friend run around like she lost her shadow._

_Austin laughed, "I got her a gig with Jimmy Starr and she's panicking because the performance is tomorrow."_

_Dez chuckled, "Ally, you can sing that song you've been writing for the past who knows how long!" He shouted to her. Ally stopped pacing, "It's not ready, Dez! I haven't even put a key to it. It's just lyrics right now."_

_He shrugged, "You can do it you have Austin who's a musical prodigy. Put your minds together."_

_Ally narrowed her eyes, "Would you help me?" Austin hugged his girlfriend, "Of course I would!" Trish smirked, "Now that means work and not making out, love birds." Ally rolled her eyes, "That's what I should be telling you guys. It's Austin and I moving into that house while you two make out in the back of the truck!" Trish blushed, "Whatever."_

_"So, is this a partnership?"_

_Ally nodded her head, "Yes it is." Austin smiled as he kissed Ally's forehead, "Good now tell them the other good news!" He encouraged her. Ally looked to her friends, "Austin and I are moving in together next weekend!"_

_Dez looked at Ally unsure, "Are you guys sure? I mean you just started dating." Ally rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm sure! We love each other; it's for real this time." Ally said with a hint of stubbornness in her voice._

_Dez nodded, "Alright, just trying to make sure." Austin nodded his head, "I understand that, but I promise I won't hurt this girl ever again. We have no secrets, I know where she works and I'm okay with it. I'm proud of her and hopefully Jimmy signs her and she can get the recognition she deserves."_

_Ally smiled at Austin's sweet words and kissed his chest where her head was buried._

_Trish smiled at the couple but then coughed loudly, "Anyways! We have no time for this. We need to start moving Dez and I into our new home. So let's go!" She ushered all of them out of the house and into the truck that was parked on the drive way._

_"You have all the furniture in the truck, Dez?"_

_Dez nodded, "Yeah, Austin and I packed it in last night. We're ready."_

_"Good, now give me your key. You no longer live with me so you don't get a key."_

_Dez chuckled and gave the key to Austin, "Here bud, you're going to need this." Ally smirked as she rolled her eyes. She looked at the people around her and realized that she didn't need her parents; she had Trish, Dez, and Austin. They were her family and they were all she needed._


	7. Guidance

**Boom**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 7

**Guidance**

* * *

****IMPORTANT NEWS** Thanks for everyone for reading and reviewing! I know I haven't updated since the last weekend but that's because I'm really busy and I can only update my stories on the weekend now. This IS the last chapter and then an epilogue. Now, I can explain why I didn't put this short story into the first original one. **

**I couldn't put this story into 'Take Me or Leave Me' for many reasons but the main ones are:**

**1. This story is much faster paced than TMLM**

**2. I didn't want the story to have more than one drama. In the first one, the main thing is Ally's hiding her life from Austin and in this the main thing is Ally's going through a seriously hard time.**

**3. If I were to put this into the first story I would somehow have to incorporate Puerto Rico into it because that's where they're supposed to be for the summer. **

**4. This is much more depressing than the first story and I wanted it to have only one tone.**

**5. This story is written in a different format.**

**I hope you guys understand, and I do apologize that it is short but I hope you guys understand my reasoning. It just didn't feel right to me to combine the two. However, what's done is done. So I hope you guys go on to read either 'Brother Zoned' or 'She's An Upstate Girl' SUG is going to have more chapters than BZ and its longer. The plot is more developed, also BZ is apart of a trilogy while SUG is one story alone so you don't have to do any reading to catch up.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Do you think I'm ready?" Ally asked nervously as she finished pinning her hair up into a beautiful up-do. She looked towards her new friend and looked at her facial for reassurance. Trish waved her off, "Ally, you're talented I can't deny that. You've been ready, this is your moment; own it." _

_Ally nodded her head as she tried to prep herself for the upcoming event in an hour. She'd be on a stage no later than 2 hours from now singing for the biggest stars and the biggest names. Why should she be nervous? She had no reason to be, sarcasm. The two women heard a knock on the wooden door and Trish opened it, "Yeah?" Austin stepped into his best friends bedroom and immediately his face was red, "Wow, Ally…you look beautiful," he complimented immediately as he walked up to her and kissed her lips lightly._

_Ally blushed as she looked away, "Thanks, it took a lot." _

_He rolled his eyes playfully, "Now I find that hard to believe." Ally blushed again, "So why'd you come?" Austin shook his head as if he was just struck by reality again, "Oh yes, the limo is going to arrive in 10 minutes. I just wanted to warn you two to hurry up. Dez and I are downstairs waiting," he informed them. Trish nodded her head as she shooed the man out of her bedroom, "Yes, yes, we'll be there." _

_Ally laughed at Trish's actions and smiled, "We'll try to hurry up for Dez and your sake. No more than 5 minutes, promise," she assured the blond male who was looking at her with loving eyes. He nodded his head and turned on his heels. _

_The brunette sighed deeply, "You and Dez did a good job on the house," she complimented. "It took us a long 24 hours but we really did put it together great," she took in the red and gold bedroom and smiled, "I want to redecorate my entire home too, now that Austin is moving in. I want us to live in our home, not just mine." _

_Trish nodded her head in understanding. She wanted the same thing; she wanted their home to be their home, not just hers. She's happy with the way their home turned out. She was excited to sleep in it for the first time tonight as well. She didn't think she'd ever see herself settling down with a redheaded clown but now that she has, she couldn't imagine not settling down with him. She wanted to marry him and have children with him; she knew he wanted it as well because that was a topic they brought up on their first date. She smiled to herself as she reminisced on how much her life has changed over the year and how she enjoyed every aspect of it. _

"_I'm happy for you guys, Trish. Really, I am." _

_Trish smiled wider and nodded her head, "Thanks, Ally." _

_She nodded her head and gestured towards the door, "After you," she said softly as she opened the door for the Latina. The two made their way down the long staircase that led towards the front room. There stood Austin in a black-on-black suit; black tux jacket, black slacks, black button up shirt, black skinny tie, and black Italian shoes. His hair wind swept perfectly. Dez who looked formally dressed and normal for a change donned a black jacket, black slacks, and a dark red button up shirt with a black skinny tie. His hair gelled back and out of his face; his Italian shoes sparkling underneath the chandelier. _

_Both Trish and Ally almost lost their breath, they've never seen their men dressed so respectfully and sophisticated. Ally's coral gown contrasted perfectly against Austin's black-on-black white Trish's Maroon evening gown blended perfectly with Dez's dark red shirt. The two pairs escorted each other out of the home and entered the awaiting limo._

_It didn't take much time for the four to arrive at the gala; it was crowded with women in long dresses and men with gel in their hair and tuxes with too tight ties. Ally sniffed, the air smelt like hairspray; was this what a Hollywood red carpet would smell like? She made her way out of the limo after taking Austin's hand and the two walked up the staircase with Dez and Trish following behind. "We'll see you guys inside, we have to go find Jimmy." _

_Trish nodded her head, "Good luck, Ally. Dez and I will try to get front row." _

_Before Ally could reply Dez hugged her tightly, "I'm so incredibly proud of you, Ally. You've made it so far, you deserve every bit of success. You're a powerful woman and I want you to remember that, you can do anything you put your mind to and I have always admired you. You're going to do amazing tonight, and I want you to know that every fibre in my body will be extremely grateful for you. I hope Jimmy signs you because you deserve this and you're so incredibly talented."_

_Ally felt the tears coming to her eyes. Dez was her closest friend a brother to her, and for him to say that to her made her emotions swirl around like crazy. She loved him and she couldn't have made it this far without him by her side and supporting her, "Thank you so much, Dez. I love you." _

_He kissed her forehead, "I love you too, shorty." _

"_Ally, we have to go," Austin said gently as he saw Jimmy waving them over. Ally nodded her head as she sniffled and blinked away her tears. "Go kill it, Al," he whispered as he gave her a small little shove she nodded her head as she followed Austin towards the man that ultimately held her future in his hands. _

"_Allyson Dawson," He greeted, "Jimmy Starr," he held his hand out to shake. Ally composed herself and gave him a firm handshake with a beautiful smile on her face, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Starr." _

_He chuckled, "Please, call me Jimmy. And the pleasure is all mine, Mimi speaks well of you and so does her son," he hinted with a wink, "I hope you blow their standards out of the water and have the entire house on their feet." _

_Ally nodded her head, "You as well as I, I'm incredibly nervous." He waved her off, "No need, these people were all in your position once upon a time." She smiled, "When will I be performing?" Jimmy looked to his watch, "In 30 minutes if we're lucky. You're opening the show!" He laughed. Ally's eyes widened as she felt her heart plummet, "Oh wow." _

_He nodded his head, "You can do it, Ally. I have faith in you and so does everyone else," he nodded towards Austin who had an adoring smile on his face, "He's right," Austin commented, "You're extremely talented. Just like we practiced, Ally," he reassured. _

_She nodded, "Let's go inside shall we?" _

_Jimmy smiled and walked into the hall with the couple._

_Austin heard the announcer announce Ally and quickly kissed her cheek, "I'll be right behind the curtains watching you on the sidelines, go kill it, baby," he wished her good luck as he kissed her again._

_Ally stood on center stage with a dimmed spotlight shining down on her. She was dressed in a coral evening gown while her hair was pinned up in an elegant up-do. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as she prepared herself for the music to start. This would be the very first time she got to sing on a formal stage and not only that; this would be the first time she sang one of her own songs! She let out her breath when she heard the music start to play._

_Ally waited for the music to cue and then she opened her mouth, a melancholy sound coming from her diaphragm, "_**_I'm getting myself in something I don't wanna, I'm getting caught up in him but I don't wanna. I'm getting off track and I can't control a thing._**_"_

_The writing process was long and gruesome but she finally finished a song she was extremely proud of and wished to share with the world. She was glad she had connections where she could perform at a live elegant place such as this grand hall; she'd have to thank the owners again once she finished the performance._

_Ally gave the crowd a small smile as she watched their reaction to her vocals. She didn't believe she was an amazing singer because she knew she wasn't; but she did know she had talent and for that she was extremely grateful once she saw the crowd reacting pleasantly to the song. She looked back behind stage discreetly at the man standing on the sidelines watching her proudly, "__**I'm telling myself it's not a good idea, but the more I hesitate the more I fall for him. I'm tryin' to erase his face from my memory.**__"_

Like Trish promised Dez and she were seated front row with huge smiles plastered on their faces while she sung the song she had much difficulty writing over the year, "**And then a boom shalaka; he's walking up to me. Boom shalaka; he starts to talk to me, boom shalaka; my heart skips, boom shalaka laka, boom, boom. The more I hang there, the more I get wrapped up in him. Imagine myself in the chair I was sitting in and every little thing he said coming back to me, to me. The more I get scared of losing, I'm afraid to say where can I go? At the same time it excites me, gotta get him outta my head, get on with me.**"

Ally knew that there was a price when singing this song. She wrote this when she was furious with Austin and she felt like she couldn't ever forgive him for hurting her the way he had, however, now that everything is okay between the two she wished she could turn the song around and make it about a happy relationship instead of a female afraid of falling for the guy again. She knew Austin would feel ways about this song but when they rehearsed it last night he was extremely understanding about how she was feeling when she wrote the song. She made it her job to keep reassuring him that she didn't feel like this anymore and it was just words.

"**And then a boom shalaka; he's walking up to me. Boom shalaka; he starts to talk to me, boom shalaka; my heart skips, boom shalaka laka, boom, boom. Boom shalaka, eyes come in contact. Boom shalaka, staring me down talk, boom shalaka, my heart skips; boom shalaka laka, ah. He makes my head go boom, boom he make my breath go shaka laka and then my heart goes boom, boom and everything goes shaka laka.**"

The song was different; she knew that; that's why she liked it so much. She had put so much time and effort into this one song that she would be heartbroken if Jimmy told her that he couldn't sign her because her song was too different. Then again, he wasn't signing her because of her writing skills; he was going to sign her because of her voice…hopefully.

"**I tell myself, no I'm not gonna do this; I promise myself, no I'm not gonna do this doesn't matter what he says I know he's no good for me, no, no, no, no. And then a boom shalaka, he's walking' up to me boom shalaka; he starts to talk to me boom shalaka, my heart skips, boom shalaka laka, boom, boom. Boom shalaka, eyes come in contact; boom shalaka, staring' me down talk; boom shalaka, my heart skips; boom shalaka laka, ah, ah. He makes my heart go, ah, ah; my heart, my heart.**"

Everything else that happened that night happened all too fast; Ally was rushed off the stage, Jimmy had immediately walked up to her, Austin, Dez, and Trish group hugged her, they popped champagne, Jimmy toasted to her, and the last thing she remembers is Austin kissing down her neck while she laid on her back on her bed.


	8. Epilogue

**Boom**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 8

**Epilogue**

* * *

**We've come to the end of the road.**

***SIDE NOTE* My story 'Unexpected Love' the one that has been on hiatus for over 3 months now, I won't be picking it up again. So I was wondering if anyone wanted to adopt it?**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally ran behind stage panting as she grabbed the water bottle from Trish's hands, "How many songs left?" Trish looked at the charter, "My World and Solider, you have 2 songs left," Ally nodded her head as she turned towards Dez and asked for the towel, she wiped at her face.

"I can't believe you're on a world tour, Ally! I remember it was just 2 years ago you were performing at the gala, now look at you!" He gushed, clearly proud of her.

It was 2 years ago she performed in front of Jimmy. It was also 2 years ago Dez proposed to Trish and it was only a year ago they had a child together. Ally realized life was moving fast and it wasn't going to slow down for anybody. She was happy Austin got her into this and opened a door of opportunity for her. Granted, she never forgot about her roots or where she came from or how she started but she was extremely grateful she never had to go back there.

Austin and Ally had moved in together a month after Jimmy signed her. It was working well and Ally didn't regret the decision, ever. They had redecorated the home to fit both of their styles and they even done up the backyard. It was fit for a family, a family they didn't have. Ally was hopeful though. Mimi and Mike were as always supportive as ever. They encouraged them to move into the green community they had started to build and was insisting that it would be great to start a family in such a wonderful neighbourhood. Obviously denying that offer they stayed in Ally's home.

"Austin's on stage now," Trish informed as the three of them looked out the curtain and watched as the crowd reacted wildly as they roared to the beat of Austin's song. Ally smiled, he was born for the stage and she wouldn't be surprised if he got signed as well.

Trish was Ally's manager, Dez was her director, and Austin was her closing, opening, and intermission act. Therefore, they decided to quit their jobs and fall back on the life on the road; it paid more anyways.

"Do you guys know why he wanted to go on so late into the show?" She asked as she watched her boyfriend of 2 years own the stage. The two friends shrugged with a knowing look on their faces, "I couldn't tell you."

Ally raised an eyebrow at their suspicious act and rolled her eyes, "Well I'll-"

Before she got to finish her sentence she heard the music cut and watched as Austin turned towards her, "Ally, can you come out here please?"

The brunette, obviously confused, walked out onto the stage and the fans roared. The fans loved Austin and they loved Ally; but what they loved the most was Austin and Ally, whenever they were together or standing near each other they started fan girling and going crazy. It was amazing.

"Yeah?" She said to him clearly feeling out of place.

He smirked at her as the camera men got close ups of his face, his eyes glinting suspiciously, "Ally, I've known you for only 3 years, but it feels like I've known you for 30. We've been through so much and we already share everything. I don't know about you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nobody else. You're the girl I dream about when I sleep, you're the first thought on my mind when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep. I don't want to be without you anymore. I want to make this official, I want you to know how serious I am about this relationship. I want you to feel how much I love you, because I do…" he trailed off, "So damn much, and it would kill me for you to say anything else besides 'yes' right now, because Allyson Marie Dawson…" he trailed off, "I want you to be my wife." He stated.

"So, will you please….please…do me the incredible honour of becoming Allyson Marie Moon?"

Ally stood there with tears in her eyes, "Yes!" She shouted, "Yes," she shouted again and jumped into his arms once he finished slipping the ring on her finger and standing. The crowd went wild at the proposal.

"You're mine, Ally Moon," he whispered into her ear, "Don't ever forget that."


End file.
